1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connect/disconnect couplings and coupling valve assemblies, and more particularly relates to quick connect/disconnect couplings for use with containers.
2. Related Art
A variety of industries use pails, drums, and larger Intermediate Bulk Containers (“IBC's” or “Totes”) for the delivery of liquid chemical media. These containers typically have a variety of closure sizes and styles depending on the size and type of container. Some common closure types are threaded bung openings, snap-in, and crimp-in closures. Some example threaded bung openings include 2″ buttress female and 2″ NPS female (commonly used in 30 gal, 55 gal, and larger drums and IBC's), 63 mm male (commonly used in 5 gal jerry cans), and European Mauser. One example snap-in or crimp-in closure is the FLEXSPOUT® made by Rick Connection Systems of Auburn, Ind.
There are a billion or more rigid containers and countless other types of semi-rigid and flexible containers produced each year around the world. In order to extract the contents of a container, most containers are simply tipped over so that the contents inside are emptied through one of the openings of the container or a simple valve inserted into the opening. Other containers have an opening in the bottom (typically the larger IBC's) that allow for a bottom dispense through a simple hand valve.
A smaller percentage of the containers are emptied of their contents while the container remains upright using a top feed device such as a hand operated pump or a motor driven mechanical positive displacement pump that draws the contents out of the container via a dip-tube. Most of these containers are intended to be low cost “one way” containers (i.e., the containers are filled once and never seen again by the original filler). The containers may be refilled again by secondary fillers typically up to a maximum of 5 refills before the containers are destroyed or recycled.
An example life cycle of a container is shown with reference to FIG. 28. At step A, the pre-cleaned or in-housed cleaned containers are received. In step B, the containers are clean room chemical filled and certified, and fitted with dust caps. In step C, the containers are shipped as a dedicated container to the same user. In step D, the dust cap is torn away and the user certifies the contents by checking extractables and/or particles levels, and the dispense head is installed. In step E, the container contents are extracted, the dispense head is removed, and new dust caps are installed for the return trip. In step F, the empty container is shipped to a supplier. In step G, the clean container is returned to step B for filling. In step H, a dirty container is returned to step A for cleaning.
The basic system requirements for a dispense system for a container can be characterized by the following four factors: closed or open systems, reusable or disposable systems, industrial (low-purity) grade or high grade (ultra-pure) chemical systems, and DOT/UN approved or unapproved systems.
Closed systems are designed to prevent exposure of a user to the contents of the container at any phase of the connection cycle (disconnected phase, connecting/disconnecting phase, and connected dispensing phase). Open systems have at least the following two design possibilities: 1) a system that allows the user to be exposed to the container contents (either liquid or vapors) when the connect/disconnect system is being connected or disconnected and/or when the system is in the connected/dispense phase, and 2) a system that allows air to enter the container when product is withdrawn or allows vapors to escape when the system is in the connected/dispensing phase.
Reusable systems typically include a dip tube that is intended to be used for many (100+) connection cycles. A reusable system may have to be removed several times from the container during its life to allow for cleaning. Disposable systems typically include a dip tube that is intended to be used less than five connection cycles and then thrown away. Disposable systems may be inserted into the container once with the intent of being disposed of along with the container.
Industrial (low-purity) grade (IPG) chemical systems make up about 80% of all chemicals supplied. Chemicals that fall under this category include those chemicals wherein the purity of the chemical is suitable for common chemical applications such as industrial cleaners, soaps, surfactants, clean-in-place (CIP) chemicals for dairy and food, dry cleaning and laundry, and agricultural pesticides and herbicides as well as other general use applications. IPG's must be delivered in a reasonably clean system but do not require the “super” clean requirements needed for handling Ultra Pure chemicals such as metallic extractability, total organic carbon (TOC), and particle contaminants. High grade (ultra-pure) chemical systems (HPG) applications make up about 20% of all chemicals supplied. Chemicals that fall under this category include chemicals wherein the purity of the chemical must meet criteria for which ultra filtration down to the parts per million (PPM), parts per billion (PPB), or even parts per trillion (PPT) of particles and/or metals is necessary. This classification typically involves such specialized applications as microelectronics, laboratory, and BioPharm industries.
The specific product requirements that differentiate an IPG from an HPG system are primarily related to the materials of construction, handling procedures, and whether the system is “closed” or “open”, as described above. As to materials of construction, metals are typically not allowed or desired to come in contact with the container contents. Plastic resins must be very clean and free from metallic contaminants, colorants, etc. These same standards apply for seals that may come into contact with the container contents.
As to handling procedures, the materials must be handled in a way that minimizes the transfer of contaminants to the piece parts or finished goods during production or shipping (e.g., mold release agents are not allowed), regrind plastic resin should not be used in components that have direct contact with the container contents, and lubricants are typically not permitted.
Whether the system is “closed” or “open” is relevant to the extent that Ultra-Pure chemicals often require minimum contact with oxygen. Typically, an inert gas “blanket” is maintained within the container above the container contents vs. allowing air having a high O2 content to enter the container and make up for the container contents that are removed. Typically this blanket gas will be nitrogen, CO2, or other inert gas.
Whether or not a dispense system is Department of Transportation (DOT) and/or United Nations (UN) approved relates to standards for shipping a combined container and closure system. This combination of container and closure system must be approved and certified by the DOT and/or the UN before being transported. Container with closure systems that are used “in house” therefore are required to meet different safety and other standards as opposed to container with closure systems that must be shipped over-the-road.